


nightmare protection

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Pre-Established Relationship, Protective Sebastian, Shirtless Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Sebastian is concerned about his master who has had a lot of nightmares recently. But what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't find a way to make Ciel feel safe while he's asleep? A good butler like Sebastian can do that, even if he has to beg Ciel a bit.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	nightmare protection

Like every evening, Sebastian lifted the covers back, waited for his master to climb into his bed and make himself comfortable, and then covered him up. Like every evening, Sebastian took the candlabra from the bedside table, made a slight bow and wished Ciel a good night. And like every evening he turned and went to the door, but today he stopped in front of it.

His hand was already reaching for the doorknob, but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to take it, leave the room and walk down the hall, wondering how long it would take this night before he could hear Ciel's terrified screams. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. Apparently, his master also had forebodings about the nightmares, which had plagued him recently.

Since Sebastian and Ciel had recently uncovered a human trafficking ring, that had specialized in children, on behalf of the Queen, Ciel hadn't slept through any night as his bad memories haunted him constantly in his sleep.

Sebastian made a quick decision, turned on his heel and walked back to his master, who looked up at him questioningly.

"Is there anything else?", Ciel wanted to know.

"Young master, I want to ask you for something."

Surprised, Ciel sat up and turned to his butler. He couldn't remember when Sebastian last asked for anything, let alone in such a serious tone. Sebastian put the candlabra back on the bedside table and knelt on the floor in front of Ciel.

"Young master, it's been more than a week since you last slept through the night. You wake up full of fear every night and even then you are so caught up in your terror that you forget to call me so a moment more than necessary passes until I come to you. Even my tried and tested method of coming to your room every hour to see if you are sleeping soundly and to whisper calming words to you until you relax when you toss and turn restlessly in your sleep, is almost not working at all currently. You spend every night full of fear and frankly, I'm tired of it. I am fed up with your fear caused by illusions that I cannot protect you from. I'm tired of feeling so powerless and useless. I'm tired of waiting for you to scream in fear at night. I'm tired of seeing, smelling and hearing how afraid you are. If I had the opportunity to kill your nightmares like a person attacking you, I would, but I can't, and I've never wanted to be more powerful than I am so much in my long life. So ... please ...”

Sebastian was looking for words. He was almost embarrassed by this brief burst of emotion in front of his master, but on the other hand he always had to tell him the truth anyway, so why not one that Ciel hadn't asked for. The demonic butler saw no reason to hide from Ciel that he was suffering from the situation. There had to be a way he could give his master a relaxed sleep. While Ciel was still gazing speechless in the puppy eyes his butler made, the latter considered what normally worked.

"Please, may I stay close to you?"

Ciel blushed as he listened to his demon. He was surprised at how desperate Sebastian sounded, after all Ciel had assumed that it was annoying for him, not that he was worried. And he had never expected such a request. He thought for a moment, but found no objection to it.

"I do not mind. Do as you please. "

Ciel lay down again and turned on his right side so, he didn't face Sebastian. Behind him he heard the demon say thank you, sounding relieved, then the rustling of clothes. Confused, Ciel glanced over his shoulder and saw Sebastian take off his tailcoat, vest, tie and even shirt and put each article of clothing aside. He toed off his shoes, sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ciel, and finally took off his gloves. Then he blew out the candles and lay down on the bed next to Ciel, facing Ciel, his eyes glowing red in the dark. Ciel hastily turned his face away again.

"What are you doing?", He wanted to know.

"What I want, as you told me to, my young master."

Ciel had no answer to that. He couldn't simply withdraw his permission just because the very thought that Sebastian was lying next to him shirtless got him irritated. Ciel took a deep breath. The situation wasn't that exciting, he said to himself, after all Sebastian would just lie next to him and watch over him, no reason to get nervous.

As soon as Ciel had thought this thought, a strong arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him against defined abs. Ciel gasped in surprise, but Sebastian was so gentle as he pulled him into a comfortable position and nestled against him that Ciel quickly relaxed again. Sebastian's left arm was now wrapped around Ciel's waist and pressed him against Sebastian, his right arm was bent and the biceps served Ciel as a pillow while Sebastian pressed his face into Ciel's neck.

"If you find it too uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll adjust our position accordingly" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel said nothing and bit his lip.

"Young master?"

"So you have an eight pack, huh ..." Ciel murmured.

Since nothing but Ciel's thin nightgown separated his back from his butler's abs, he could feel its' shape exactly.

"You chose a somewhat strange sleeping position there. Does it have a reason?"

"Of course, young master. The proximity is meant to remind you that I am here and you are therefore in no danger. Also, the closer I am to you, the better I can notice the signs of a nightmare and act accordingly.”

Sebastian ran his left hand up Ciel's torso and placed it directly over Ciel's heart.

"However, I am surprised that your heartbeat is already so fast now that you still have no nightmare. Or .... Might that be because of me? "

The butler whispered the last sentence against Ciel's neck, his lips brushing the tender skin with every word. Annoyed, Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand away.

"Save yourself such comments or get out of my bed!" He shouted angrily.

Silence followed. Not a single sound was heard in the room, Sebastian had even stopped breathing. He lay completely still behind Ciel, so still, Ciel turned his face to the demon and tried to read his expression in the dark.

"What?! THAT will get you silent?” He asked, puzzled.

Sebastian just nodded, which made Ciel chuckle a little.

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course, my young master. After all, it's about you. "

Ciel rubbed his cheek lightly against Sebastian's biceps and closed his eyes. His butler kept surprising him with something that he would not have expected, but at the moment he was acting strangely even by his standards.

"May I place my hand on your chest again, young master?"

Very strange indeed.

"If you want to."

"Thank you, master." And Sebastian's hand was already over Ciel's heart again.

Finally Ciel relaxed completely. The heat source behind him and closeness to his protector lulled him and let him drift into sleep slowly. Sebastian smiled when he realized that Ciel was completely asleep. The heartbeat under his hand was calm and steady, a constant confirmation to the demon that his master was alive and well.

"Good night, my beloved young master", Sebastian whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Ciel's temple.

When Ciel woke up the next morning, he felt better than he had in weeks. Finally he had slept through the night again without a trace of a nightmare. On the contrary, he had even dreamed of some beautiful things, of black tipped fingers running through his hair, soft lips, hiding fangs, that placed gentle kisses on his face, strong arms that held him tight, red eyes, which looked at him lovingly... Ciel stretched and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he found that he was lying on the bare chest of his demon, who, lying on his back, had wrapped his arms around Ciel's middle and looked like he was sleeping. Irritated, Ciel sat up so he was seated in a position as if he were riding Sebastian and poked the butler's cheek with his index finger. Sebastian frowned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, young master", Sebastian said, sounding a little strange with Ciel's finger in his cheek.

"Good morning", answered Ciel, lowering his hand.

Sebastian sat up and leaned his forehead against Ciel's.

"You had no nightmares, young master. It seems to have worked well. Maybe I should sleep in your bed more often.” Sebastian suggested and rubbed his nose gently against Ciel's.

"Yes, maybe you should" replied Ciel as he returned the gesture. He wouldn't have nightmares again anytime soon.


End file.
